Charlie's New Job (On Hiatus)
by TrekkieStuff
Summary: Charlie is being forced to take a job, by his mom. so what is the best job that Charlie can get? a job as a day gaurd at Freddy's! but after the current night gaurd "Retires" Charlie now has to be the night gaurd... nothing terrible right?
1. Interviews

**A/N: This is the first chapter of _Charlie's New Job_**

**This is now going to be my main story. The update schedule is different now too. I will have it on my profile. But I'll put it here for once:**

**Monday: Nothing**

**Tuesday: "Charlie's New Job"**

**Wednesday: Nothing**

**Thursday: "The Degasi and the Enterprise"**

**Friday: Nothing**

**Saturday: Nothing**

**Sunday: Nothing**

**I'm planning to have Saturday as a writing/publish day to. But I want one of the 2 story's to be more popular first.**

**Now the story!**

Why do I have to wake up?

School wasn't due in 6 more weeks! But I had to find a "Job" first, atleast... my mom said that.

"Sweetie! I already have the computer ready for you! Go find a job on it!" Why did she insist on calling me "Sweetie" I was 15! Well there was no going in against my mom though. I reluctantly stood up and grabbed the nicest shirt I had. I didn't think rolling up to a job interview with a Star Wars shirt was really helpful. When I got downstairs my mom was on the phone, probably talking to Christie her old high school friend. "Does Jackson have a Playstation 4? I will never let Charlie buy one, he needs to get a job! Not play games all day! What do you mean he's to young to have a job? And if he really wants a Playstation he will buy it of the money he gets of said job!" I didn't understand why they where still friends, they just fight all the time. I sat down with a nice cup of tea and started looking. Of course there was the usual: Paperboy, Fillerboy and washing windows... but he was an inside kind of guy. He scrolled down maybe 10 pages. And just wanted to say that he wasn't going to find anything today, when his eyes noticed an ad. Apparently some restaurant needed a day gaurd. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" Was it Freddy Krueger themed or something? It paid pretty well... "Mom?" "Yes honey?" "May I take this job as a day gaurd at some restaurant?" "Offcourse honey!" I think she was just excited that I found something. I went up to my room and called the number that the ad had mentioned. "Hello! Hello! This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! would you like something to be delivered to you!? Suprised by the loudness of the voice that hit me I answered: "Uh, yeah I'm actually here about the umm... job opening?" "I'll transfer your call to the manager!!" "Oka-" " Goodbyeeee!!!" The transfer tone started and he was sure he heard a peep in his ear. "Uh, hello this is the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Katie said you called us for the job opening?" "Yeah, so do I need an appointment or anything?" "Yes! Come here in 2 hours!" And he hung up. "Well, that went quick..." I decided to play a round of Fortnite Battle Royale

**(A/N: Kill me)** when it was time to go I grabbed my phone waved a quick goodbye to mom and fled the house before she could "sweetie" me. Then it struck me that i didn't even know where to go. I typed "Fre" and it immediately popped up. "That was quick" it was about a 10 minute walk. When he got there the first thing he noticed where the sounds of playing children. "A kids restaurant huh? I understand why they need a gaurd" when he stepped in he immediately heard: "Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Would you like to order anything!?" I suspected that was the supposed "Katie" "uh I am the guy that asked for the interview?" "Oh yeah! His office is over there!" Pointing to a hallway that was pointing away from the dining hall. I glanced in there for a second. Why was there a stage? Maybe the kids like to play on it? I don't know. I walked through a door that said "Staff Only" and walked straight to the managers office. I knocked on the door. "Come in" I opened the door and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "I guess you're the young man that wanted a gaurd job here?" "Uh, yeah," "Name" "What? "Your Name please?" "Uh Charlie" "Your full name please" the manager said with a slight frown. I suspected he was around his fifties. "Charlie William Craterson" "Age?" "I'm 15 sir" "hmmmm..." "You have the job!" He said while shaking my hand. "Congrats! You are our first day gaurd!" "First day gaurd?" "Well we decided to hire one after one of the kids messed with one of the 'bots" "Bots?" "Yeah, didn't know? We have Animatronic Entertainers. I wanted to give you a tour anyway." And just like that he walked out. If it was anything like Chuck E Cheese he was out. He hated those creepy mouse things. "This Is the main dining hall" I was suprised of how many people actually where there. "These are Freddy Bonnie and Chica" he pointing at the stage. They weren't that scary. I swear, they where eyeing me though. As I followed the manager down a hall i noticed a "Rules" poster.

1\. Don't Run

2\. Don't yell

3\. Don't scream

4\. Don't poop on floor

5\. Stay close to mom

6\. Don't touch Freddy

7\. Don't hit

8\. Leave before dark

Thank you,

Management

"Pff, Freaky." The manager was already in the office, if you could call it that. It was more like a bunker. "This is where you will be sitting" the manager said, pointing at a wheelchair in the middle of the room. "And this..." he picked up a I-pad of some sorts? of the desk. "... is your security tablet. It has all the security feeds of the camera's on it" he said, handing it over to me. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure it all out. Goodbye!" And he left the office. And a suprised me was left alone in the office. "Well, this is gonna be easy! Just looking at a bunch of camera feeds. Checking if someone does something wrong or not."

And I left the office. I almost walked out of the building. When I noticed a shine in the corner of my eye. It was the LED-lights reflecting in Freddy's eyes. And those eyes where glancing at me. "_Pff "_ I said as I walked out. Disregarding the glance completely.

Not knowing that that glance meant something completely different than i thought it meant...

_A strange figure walked in the building at 11:40. Walking straight to the office._

_"William? What are you doing here?"_

_"Well, Jed... I don't think you want to know"_

_"What do ya me-" he was cut off by a silver dagger penetrating his heart._

_"Goodbye Jedediah..." and the murderer walked out of the office._

_Leaving the current night gaurd bleeding out in the office. Not having enough blood left to make his lungs pump out enough air to scream..._

_Leaving his body to be found the next day._


	2. Retirement Plans

Chapter 2: Retirement Plans

**A/N: This is a bit of a short chapter.**

**It's more off a foreshadowing of chapter 4.**

**Enjoy! **

I was woken up by the sounds of police sirens. "Stupid sirens that are way to loud..." and i fell asleep again.

"Sweetie! Breakfeast's ready!" "Yeah I'm coming mom!" But then the phone rang. It was my new manager. "Am I fired already?" And I started the call. "Um, uh, hello Charles! So, um, our old night gaurd... Retired... and um, uhh, so I wanted to ask you to... um, replace him? Um... it pays 200 euro's more!" **(A/N: Yes, euros. This takes place in Europe. So it is easier** **for me, since I'm Dutch.)** "Um, sure manager!" "Okay, uhh. Great! You shift start's on monday... it's from 00:00... to 06:00. And uhh, we also found some old training tapes! I think it's like, from the very first nightgaurd... or something? I don't know. Also! There's a staff meeting tommorow. so you must be there. Uhhh. So see you tommorow!" And he hung up. "Retired huh? How old was he?" "Sweetie!? Is everything okay?" "Yeah!" I don't think my mom want's me to do the night shift. After a quick breakfast. I went to my friend James. When I knocked on the door it took about a minute before it opened. With a teary-eyed James behind it. "What happened?" "M-m-y Uncle I-I-s..." he looked he was on the edge of a mental breakdown. "You're Uncle is what?" "D-D-D... the D word..." "How did it happen?" "We don't know... a lawyer kind off person came at the door. And gave us a passing-letter. It just said that he died because of a "Work Hazard" but we don't know what..." "I'm so sorry..." "I just... need a bit of alone time okay..." and he closed the door. I walked back home. And just started playing games to distract me. But I was actually thinking about James... he wasn't going to recover in months! He loved his Uncle so much...

I hope he will be okay.

**_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_**

**_The night before_**

**_03:25_**

_The manager walked in the office. Where he saw the forensic scientists doing their job. Fazbear Entertainments private lawyer walked in._

_"What shall I say to their families?_

_"Let's say... "Work Hazard"_

_"Think they will believe it?"_

_"People always need to believe something..."_


End file.
